In the elevator
by myprecioussweettime
Summary: The last time they talked Arizona didn't wanted anything with Callie, but Arizona admits her real feelings for Callie. This happen after the kiss of 5x14.
1. Chapter 1

**In the elevator**

Callie's POV

I am going home after a tired day. Today it happened a bus accident, and it had a lot of wounded.

I get into the elevator, when suddenly someone holds the door. It was Arizona, just seeing her makes my body reacts in a way that I didn't expect.

The last time I've seem her, I was in the bathroom at Joe's bar and she kissed me, letting me wanting more of those soft and kind lips. We stayed in an awkward silence until Arizona breaks it saying:

Calliope sometimes I say things without analyzing what's happening.

I turn to her realizing that those blue eyes were looking at me. I don't know what to say, the last time that we talk she said that she didn't want me. But finally I say:

I can't understand you, first you kiss me, than you say that you don't want me, and now… What do you want? I'm tired of hurt myself, tired of everyone leaving me.

I don't wanna hurt you. Since the first time I saw you, I wanted to talk to you, but I was afraid that you didn't like me.

The only think is that she was afraid that wouldn't like her. What is impossible because I can't resist that perfect blue eyes, just t look at her my heart skip a beat. She keeps saying:

I know that I didn't start in the right way but I want a chance to know you. Every time I see you I want to kiss you and I can't resist this anymore.

She stop talking for a second, looking me deeply, so she says:

Calliope…

When she says my name like this my whole body shivers, I can't handle this tension between us anymore, I want her lips in mine again.

Do you want to go on a date with me? A new start for us, a fresh beginning – she says.

The blonde is coming closer until she leans over me, and I feel my back press on the back of the elevator. She runs her thumb on my lips, brushing it on my cheek, getting even closer, she puts her hands on my nape, leaning her lips gently on mines, passing her tongue on my superior lips painfully slow, asking permission to enter, and I allow it without thinking twice. Our tongues fight for control. We put all of our desire on this kiss, we found a perfect rhythm. When our mouths separate just for some seconds, I answer her question:

Yes!

And the answer make Arizona intensify the kiss, I few her thigh in the middle of my legs, making me moan low.

The elevator stop and Arizona pull us apart, opening her eyes. We look each other without saying a think. The door of the elevator opens and my favorite Ped's doctor gets out without saying a word, letting me with a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's POV

It's been a couple weeks that Arizona asked me out and finally is today that we're gonna have our date. I wanna make her dinner at my place. My shift will end at five, then I'm going home to prepared dinner and get ready. I'm looking for Arizona to tell her my plans. I walk in ped's floor and I see her right away. She's beautiful as always, her lab coat fits her body perfectly.

"Hi" I say when I get near her. She jumps scared.

"Calliope, hi." She says.

"So, I was thinking that our date could be at my apartment. I could cook us dinner and after it we could watch a movie. How's that sound?" I say.

"Sounds great. Where do you live?" She asks me.

"Almost in front of the hospital. I'll text you my address." I say.

"Ok. Now I have to scrub in to a surgery. See you later." She says leaning herself, and giving me a kiss on my cheek, she leaves sliding on her sneakers.

I get home and start cooking dinner, I'm gonna make chicken picatta and for dessert cannolis. I finish dinner and go take a shower. I decide to use a black jeans and a read shirt.

I hear the bell ringing. I open the door and there she is, Arizona is perfect with a blue shirt and jeans. She's holding a bouquet of roses.

"You're breath taking." She says to me. "It's for you." Handing me the bouquet.

"You are beautiful." I say. "Come in."

She comes in, I close the door and she leans over me, pressing our lips together. She puts one of her hands on my cheek and I put one of my hands on her waist. Our lips fit perfectly together, we get lost in that moment and we pull apart slowly. I grab her hand and take her to the dinner table, I put one of the roses in a vase and then over the table. We eat and talk about stuff we like and why we became surgeons.

"It was delicious Calliope." Arizona says.

"Are you ready for desert?" I ask her.

"Not yet." She answers.

"So let's watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sounds good. What movie?" She asks.

"I was thinking that we could watch Beaches." I say.

"I love that movie." She says excited.

I put the DVD and I sit next to Arizona on the couch. She get closer to me and I pass an arm around her. She lies her head on my shoulder and my free hand finds hers, interlocking our fingers. I catch Arizona looking at me in the middle of the movie, I lean my face and press my lips on hers. We share a passionate, gentle and slow kiss. She makes me fell in a whole new different way. After the kiss we look into each others eyes for a while.

"So do you want desert now?" I ask her.

"Yes." She answers with a beautiful smile.

"I made cannolis." I say.

"I love cannolis." She says.

"I'll be right back." I say, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I go to the kitchen, grab a plate with cannolis and go back to the living room. I put the plate on the table and grab one of the cannolis. I sit on the couch and offer her a bite, she bites it.

"This is delicious." She says with a moan.

I bite it and give her the last piece. She finishes eating and pull me over her, I put my hands on her waist, her legs wrap around me and her hands go to my hair. Our lips touch anxiously, the kiss is passionate, it represents everything we feel for each other, even been a new relationship. I squeeze our bodies together, raise the tip of her blouse and start doing circles on her skin. We pull apart, she runs her fingers on my cheek and ours looks find each other.

"I had a great night, Calliope. Everything was perfect. But I gotta go home." Arizona says.

"I'll take you to the door." I say.

We go to the door, she leans and kiss me, I wrap my arms around her, squeezing her body on mine. We pull apart and she gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Good night, Calliope." She says.

"Good night, Arizona." I reply.

"See you tomorrow." She says and leaves.

I decide to go to bed. I want the next day to come fast to see Arizona. This was one of the beast dates I ever had. I change to pajamas and go to bed. I hear my phone rigging, It's a message from Arizona.

I HAD A GREAT NIGHT. ANXIOUS TO SEE YOU TOMORROW. – A

ME TOO. WANT TO HAVE LUNCH WITH ME TOMORROW? – C

YES. SWEET DREANS. – A

GOOD NIGHT. – C

I sleep fast, anxious to have lunch with Arizona tomorrow. I really want this relationship to work. I hope I don't get hurt again.


End file.
